What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks
by The Cullen Ninja
Summary: What happens when Emmett makes a bet with Edward to try out for Romeo and Juliet to make the school year more interesting? To make this all even sweeter, someone appears that even Edward can't resist. EXB Collaboration with LilyAlice. During Twilight.
1. It is too rash,too unadvised,too sudden

Here it is! A collaboration LilyAlice and I have came up with! Right now it's undecided where what she writes will be posted, but if you want to find out what happens next in Edward's or Bella's POV, here is the place to be. So I hope you enjoy it, and reveiw! Tell us waht you think, especailly since I didn't think I did a quite so hot job at Edward's POV.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight characters, but we do own the ideas for the crazy things we are going to put them through.

* * *

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, hurry up before you make us late for the first day of school!" I heard Alice yelling, banging on my door rather loudly with what seemed to be most of her might. I was sure my poor door wasn't going to be able to take much more of her beating, so I rolled over on my bed and almost resisted the urge to let out a moan. It wasn't like I had been sleeping, but I was only halfway though my favorite classical CD.

"If you don't stop, you're going to be buying me a new door," I said, getting up off the bed, and hitting the off button on my giant stereo system.

"Oh, shopping!" I heard Alice say before scurrying on down the hall to aggravate some other poor victim.

At least she was looking forward to our first day of school this year. I didn't quite understand why. It wasn't like she—or any of the rest of us for that matter—were really going to learn anything at this school. I had already done my junior year at high school more times that I could count, and she was the same. I would only get to go through the year as the same old smart boy who kept to himself on all occasions, and wanted no human contact. The year would be like all the others. It wasn't like the whole entirecourse of the rest of my being was about to be changed by one simple day at school.

"_Edward, get your tail downstairs! Carlisle has to give his whole 'don't do anything stupid to the humans speech'," _Emmett thought, racing past my room. That was just like him to be too lazy to actually say something when he could just think it. It was his fault we had to hear the same speech year after year anyway. He had decided that it would be fun to scare some girl who was running around telling everyone she was a vampire whenshe really wasn't. Let's just say it all went downhill from there.

I quickly changed and headed out the door, being careful of my door behind me. Yeah, it definitely wasn't going to take many more of Alice's beatings… When I got downstairs, Carlisle was already finishing with his never changing speech.

"And remember, do not, under any circumstances, no matter now mad you get, pick up a desk and throw it," he finished. Emmett chuckled at this comment, while Rosalie glared at him. That had been him too. As a matter of fact, he was the cause of almost everything Carlisle always mentioned in his speech.

"Lucky. You got to miss it," Emmett said, looking at me.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't get the same speech every year," I said, heading towards our giant garage. We soon filed into our cars. Jasper and Alice sat in the backseat of my Volvo while Emmett and Rosalie rode in his jeep. We were at the school in mere minutes due to our fast driving.

"So how are you going to make life interesting this year without breaking one of Carlisle new rules?" Rosalie asked Emmett as we all piled out of the two cars.

"I think…. I think…. I think I'll make a bet with Edward!" he answered after a moment's hesitation.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Exactly what I said. I bet you won't join the school activity of my choice," Emmett said. I was certainly up to the challenge. Anything to make this year a little more interesting. Little did I know this challenge was going to cause a more pain than I first realized.

"Try me," I said, daring my adoptive brother to go on.

"You have to try out for the first production the school's drama club puts on! And then make the cast!" Emmett said matter of factly.

"Fine, bet accepted, but if I win, you have to stop sending me disguising pictures and thoughts of Rosalie on purpose for the rest of the school year," I said. It sounded like a piece of cake anyway. I had always had an interest in the theater, and this bet could only be a learning experience.

"And if you don't make it, I get to do it as much and as often as I want for the rest of the school year. Deal?" Emmett asked, extending his hand toward me.

"Deal," I answered, shaking his hand. Just then, the first bell rang to motion us to our homeroom classes.

The beginning of the day went by at a boring, slow pace as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and I could tell that this was just going to be a regular, uninteresting year at school. Maybe Emmett's play would prove to be a little bit of an entertainment bringer, but probably not. I would just have to wait and see.

I picked up my books off the floor beside me, and left for the lunchroom as the bell rang to dismiss us for lunch. I went through the awkward formality of getting my food and drink, and then went to join my adoptive family at our usual table at the back corner of the large lunchroom.

When I got there, everyone was already seated but Emmett. We all sat there in silence, starring about different points and places on the lunchroom wall. We didn't eat, yet neither did we talk to each other. This was how we went through lunch every day until Emmett got there. Some days, even then he had trouble getting us to communicate with each other.

"Hey guys! Guess what Edward! I found out what you're gonna have to be in," Emmett said, sitting down next to Rosalie.

I was about to respond, when suddenly, something hit me. It was the smell of human blood… Not the usual smell, but a stronger, sweeter, most unbearable smell. I quickly scanned the room, searching for the source of this blood. I had to have them… I had to have them quickly, whoever they were.

It took me mere seconds to locate the source. She was skinny, almost scrawny looking, with ivory skin. She wouldn't be that big of a challenge. I felt as my eyes turned black from the blood lust away from their normal, ochre color. I would drink her blood if it was the last thing I did.

"Edward! Hey, Earth to Edward!" I heard Emmett said, throwing an apple against my head, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Right, sorry," I said, taking my eyes off her as she sat down. She still hadn't noticed me, which would only make my job easier. As soon as I could get Emmett to move, I would pounce on her in front of the whole lunchroom. That would just leave a cafeteria full of people for me to get rid of afterwards…. Too bad for them.…

* * *

So what did you think? Reveiw, and Bella's POV on this first chapter should be up soon under the title "Real Life Romeo and Juliet." It will either be posted under my screenname or LilyAlice, so be on the look out on both!

And if anyone is wondering, I was staying in character with Edward here at the end when Edward entered the lunchroom. I would highly recommend for anyone who hasn't to go read the first chapter of Midnight Sun on Stephenie Meyer's website.


	2. Tempt not a desparate man

_Chapter Two! Yay! Ok, make sure you check out "Real Life Romeo and Juliet" for Bella's POV on Chapter One. Poor LilyAlice is trying to juggle Chapter Two, her own fan fictions, and an essay all at the same time so she deserves some extra credit. YAY FOR YOU! Haha. Ok guys, here it goes. _

_Disclaimer: Ok, duh, I do not own __Twilight__, and neither does Lily Alice (unless there's something she's not telling me). Nor do we own the play __Romeo and Juliet__, because I can promise I am not some old guy that's been dead for hundreds of years (unless that's something else she's not telling me.)_

_Ok, ok, sorry I'm so full of myself right now. Back to the story! And LilyAlice, you know I love you right? Though not in that way because I'm a girl too and I'm straight and have a boyfriend and he wouldn't much like it if I was cheating on him, especially with a girl, not that I have anything against gay people, but anyway, BACK TO THE STORY FOR REAL THIS TIME!!_

* * *

"Emmett, move out of the way. Now," I insisted, looking at my brother and not at the girl with a large devious smile on my face. Now that she was sitting down and observing the lunchroom, I couldn't risk her spotting me staring at her. She might escape and attempt to run away if she felt threatened. Not that running away from me would do much good with me in my current state.

"Why?" Emmett asked, cocking his head to the side a little bit, and staring at me with an utterly confused look on his face.

"Emmett, don't do it," Jasper said, not looking at Emmett, but almost glaring holes in me instead.

"_I'm warning you Edward, don't do it. It will only cause us all trouble. I can't tell who it is you're after, but I will try to stop you. Remember what Carlisle said," _Jasper thought, still contently staring at me. I had forgotten about his powers. He would have certainly felt the blood lust illuminating off of me, and he would use everything in his power to talk me out of my rash decision just like he was now, using my own power against me.

I didn't answer him, not even with a look. I continued to stare at Emmett, willing him to move. I could faintly here Alice asking Jasper what on Earth was going on, but that didn't matter to me. The only thing in my world was Emmett, that girl, and me. She had now fallen out of her table, making her an even easier target, if only my brother would move out of the way.

I felt myself beginning to lean forward over the table, putting myself closer and closer to her, with every inch making her smell more and more unbearable.

"_Edward, calm down. Go out to the Volvo and think things clearly and go hunting if you must. If you're still determined to have whoever it is, do it tonight, not with all these people here. I'll explain to Carlisle," _Jasper thought, still staring at me.

"Fine," I said, getting up from the table and quickly walked out of the lunchroom as quickly as was acceptable with humans around. Jasper did have a good point. I did need to leave and things thing clearly before I did something rash and got in trouble with Carlisle.

As soon as I was outside, I dashed to my Volvo at lightning speed and sat down, not even bothering to go to the office to get a pass to leave. I would just have to skip the rest of my classes for that day. It was then that my mind started to clear, and my vampire reflexes turned off. My eyes gradually went back to ochre, but my thoughts of her smell only waned a little. No, it wouldn't have been sensible to kill her in front of all those people, Jasper had a point there, but I wasn't going to be able to resist her forever at school.

Something was going to have to be done, although I couldn't explain it. I could always resist the smell of human blood before, but not this time. She was different, way too different. I would have to talk to Carlisle, but I knew interrupting him at the hospital wouldn't be to smart since I was supposed to be at school, so I decided I would try to stay the rest of the day. He would be disappointed in me if I left for such a trivial reason anyway, and besides, the chances of her having any more classes with me were slim to none.

I quietly walked back into the school, grabbing my book bag and heading towards my Biology II class. Surely she wouldn't be in there, and even if she was, I could claim to be sick and leave. I was the first one in the room, so I took my normal seat in the center aisle of lab tabletops, putting my biology book on top with the rest of my book bag on the floor beside me. I watched as one by one, the other students slowly trickled into the classroom, still excited talking from lunch.

Just then, I smelt her getting nearer. She must be headed to another classroom near here, I thought, because there was just no way she could have the same Biology class with me. There is no way this could happen to me, I thought, but then my worst fears were realized. There she came, walking into the classroom, as shyly and nonchalantly as usual.

"No," I wanted to yell, "don't come any closer. I might attack you," but the notion quickly vanished as my vampire instincts took over. I gripped the edge of the table as roughly as I could without breaking it as she walked to the teacher so he could sign her slip and then directed her to come sit next to me. Part of me wanted to cringe at this thought, while the other, more dominant part at the moment, welcomed her to get as close as possible since that only made it easier to make her a victim of myself.

I slid as far over in my chair from her as was possible, going rigid at the thought of her being so unbearably close to me. I wanted to kill her here and now. Certainly, there were less people present here than in the lunchroom, but somewhere in the back of my mind I could still hear Jasper, the ever insist voice of reason. I would have to resist this if I ripped myself to shreds in the process.

In the back of my mind, a battle still raged. I thought of millions, thousands, of ways to destroy her and get away with it. Surely I could lure her away from the school. That wouldn't be too hard considering she couldn't stand up to my strength, plus not may are able to resist a vampire's beauty. There were so many ways to get us alone so that then I would only be responsible for one death, but then the voice of reason spoke out again through the darkness, _"but she's still human. She has a family. She's the police chief's daughter."_

I couldn't shake what Jasper had said to me, and the many things I imagined he would say to me. I tried to get into her head to see what she was thinking, but I couldn't get anything, not a single word or thought. This angered me more than anything else since this information could have helped me get to her, so I clenched my leg with my left hand to avoid trying to choke her with it. I had never been refused someone's thoughts before, although many times I wished I could have refused to hear them. I had decided that I would kill her that night when the bell rang.

I quickly grabbed my books, and ran out of the room at a speed I was sure would look a little suspicious to human eyes, but I didn't care. I went to my last period class and sat there, completely in my own little world. When the teacher called on me to respond to a question, I only gave her a quizzical stare back. I had been too busy pondering how to get myself away from this girl who was named Bella since reason had returned to me.

I decided that I would go to the office after school and request to be moved to a different class for personal reasons. I knew the school secretary and receptionist would never refuse me anything I ever needed. She had had a crush on me since we had moved here which embarrassed her more than anything else since she was old enough to be my mother, or so she thought. I walked to the school office as soon as the final bell rang, ready to use all the powers I had to get what I wanted.

"Hello Edward. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, as soon as I entered the small office.

"Yes, I want to move to a different Biology II class. The one I'm in right now isn't really working out all that well for me," I said, giving her the biggest fake smile I could muster.

I heard her think about how handsome I was before quickly saying, "Why, is Mr. Banner's class not working out for you?"

"No, not exactly, so would you mind changing my schedule around a bit?" I asked, still smiling at her.

"Of course," she said, still thinking more thoughts about how she wished she were young again so she could date me as she typed on her computer. This was one of those instants when I wished I could refuse to hear thoughts, but stupidly enough, I was forced to her this woman who was young compared to me ramble about how she wished she was my age. If she thought she was old, wait until she hit one hundred and seven. Just then, she walked in. Bella.

My immediate reaction was to jump at her, but I knew that wasn't smart. They may have only been two people in the room, but I had already promised myself that I wouldn't do anything until tonight or until I talked to Carlisle.

"Never mind, that's alright," I said, quickly darting out of the room, not even waiting for her to reply. I would go fix things tomorrow, but for now, I had to go talk to Carlisle.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? I promise, the __Romeo and Juliet __stuff starts next chapter. We just needed to get Edward off his blood rampage first. Please review and give us some feedback. We'll be looking forward to it! And hopefully, by the time I post the next chapter, I will be done with all the Birthday Cake ice cream so I won't be hyper off it!!_


	3. There lies more peril in thine eye

Sorry it took me so long guys!! Term paper and then all the other end of the year school cramming junk… Yuck. And now I get to concentrate on my writing since SCHOOL'S OUT! YAY!

* * *

I sat outside in my Volvo, watching as the bell rang, and countless Forks High School students came scurrying out to there cars, anxious to get away from a Monday's worth of learning torture. I was just back from hunting, and hadn't even been to school that day. I had hoped that a weekend out in the wilderness would clear my head of all thoughts of killing one Isabella Swan, and it had. I had only came to school today since this was the day of the auditions I was to do by best at to win my bet with Emmett. I had already planned to lie and say I had a doctor's appointment if asked why I hadn't been at school that day and had decided to only come in for the auditions.

I watched as Alice came skipping out to get in Emmett's yellow jeep that was parked beside my silver Volvo. As soon as she realized it was me in the car, she made a beeline for my passenger door instead and opened it up, quickly darting inside.

"Ready for that audition? Emmett wouldn't shut up about it at lunch and he kept saying that if you skipped out he was going to be so mad," Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I was heading that way, actually. They've already started, but since the girls were auditioning first, I should be ok," I said, opening up my car door to get out.

"Good luck! I'm sure you'll land a big part!" Alice called after me.

"I'm sure you are too," I mumbled under my breath. Honestly, I wanted the part of Mercutio, but I wasn't quite sure why. It was probably because his personally suited my own, but I wasn't completely positive.

I ran over the words of my audition one more time in my head before opening the double doors of the gym where Mrs. Darbus was holding her auditions.

I almost stood dumbstruck in the door, but quickly reverted my attention to the floor so I could make it to the folding chairs she had set up for people to sit in when they weren't on her makeshift stage. Carlisle had already said if I made the play, he would pay for a stage to be built, but that wasn't what was currently brothering me.

Isabella Swan was standing on the stage, completing an attention she had obviously aced due to the amount of clapping coming from the other students. I turned to get up to avoid the catastrophe that this might caused, but there was Emmett, standing in the doorway, shaking his head at me, grinning from ear to ear.

I adverted my eyes back to Mrs. Darbus, but not before I watched the girl come and sit in front of me. Oh, Emmett was so going to get it for this, especially if something happened.

The next few minutes felt like an eternity. I spent the whole entire time completely tensed up, breathing irregular for a human, trying my hardest not to attack the girl in front of me. If only I could figure out what it was about her blood that was irresistible, I would do my best to reverse it by any means possible.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, all the girls were finished. Mrs. Darbus cleared her though before announcing the callbacks for Juliet that would take place after the male auditions.

"Thank you ladies, I would like Bella, Angela, Jessica and Heather to stay for another scene to see who will play our Juliet. To our other four brave adventures into the theater, your parts will be posted tomorrow," she said, and I almost let out an audible groan at the mention of her name. I was trying my hardest not to go into predator mode. I could hear Emmett behind me, laughing and teasing me in his head. He was still convinced that my nervousness was from stage fright, and I wasn't about to let him know otherwise.

She quickly started the male audition with Tyler Crowley. I was somewhat impressed with his use of a Robert Frost poem as a monologue, but I still believed he had over done it.

As soon as Tyler left the stage, I stood up gracefully, and made my way up onto the platform.

"The odor from the flower is gone, which like thy kisses breathed on me," I said as soon as everyone was settled down, wasting no time in beginning.

"The color from the flower is flown, which glowed of thee and only thee! A shriveled, lifeless, vacant form, it lies on my abandoned breast; and mocks the heart, which yet is warm," I continued, and for some reason, I found my eyes resting on her. I couldn't help it and it was as if they had been drawn there by some invisible force. I decided to continue looking at her as I continued with my monologue.

"With cold and silent rest. I weep my tears revive it not; I sigh it, breathes no more on me: Its mute and uncomplaining lot is such as mine should be," I finished. Mrs. Darbus and everyone in the gym stared at me in total awe, as if my meager audition had amazed them that much.

"Well, I do believe we've found our Romeo, unless any of you talented young men think you can beat that. The rest of you finish up your monologues and I'll see what part you will be assigned," Mrs. Darbus said, as I came down off the stage, glaring at my brother as I went. I now had the main lead part I never had any attention of playing.

As I sat in my seat listening to the other boys audition, I was tearing myself in two. Half of me wanted Isabella Swan to make the part of Juliet, while the other half did not. I had no clue why half of me wanted her to get the part. If she got it, I would have to spend a lot of my time trying not to do anything to her, so why did part of my hope she became Juliet?

I turned my head sharply to look at her, and was greeted by her own stare. She quickly dropped her eyes to the floor, avoiding my gaze.

"I would like Jessica to come up with Edward and act out Act One, Scene Five," Mrs. Darbus finally said, as I lifted myself gracefully out of my seat, followed by a too excited Jessica.

I took the script Mrs. Darbus offered me and preceded to perform my lines clearly and concisely, just as they had been intended. Jessica, on the other hand, stumbled all over hers, making me almost embarrassed to even be reading the famous scene with her, especially since she was having extremely embarrassing thoughts about myself the whole time.

"Thank Ms. Stanley, Angela please go up," Mrs. Darbus said as Jessica made a little huffing noise.

"Mrs. Darbus?" Angela said shyly and quietly from her seat. "I never wanted to be Juliet; I wanted to be the nurse."

Mrs. Darbus only looked at her for a few seconds before nodding her head, and looking for the next name of her list.

"Heather, you may go up and see how you fair with Mr. Cullen," she said, as Heather got up and came walking my way, showing over confidence in every step. She then went on to deliver all of Juliet's lines in a flirty manner, but that wasn't how I saw it. I saw her flirting as more of a display of how disparate she really was, and I was sure that was how all the other students saw it too. Her thoughts of me kissing her for about all I could take though, so the end of the dialogue could never had come fast enough.

"Thank you, Heather, I'm just not quite sure that was the way Shakespeare intended that to be read. Bella please read the script so we can how well you fair," Mrs. Darbus said, as the last and finally audition came forward. I knew there was no way she couldn't get the part, yet there was still that same internal battle going on inside my head.

I watched as Isabella Swan came up front on shaky legs, nervousness clearly written about her face. She was clutching her script for dear life, as if it was the only thing protecting her from being eaten by a lion. Little did she know that her assumption was true. I heard her heart beating extremely fast as I begin the dialogue.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," I said, staring into her eyes as I was suppose to. This close proximate pained me, but I knew I had no choice. I just had to concentrate on the dialogue and ignore the sweet scent of her blood.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' handsouch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," she answered, as if she had thought of the words herself, and not as if they were original Shakespeare's.

I couldn't help but staring at her in disbelief before continuing, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what handshey pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," I answered, the words flowing like they were my own.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," I said, as her heart beat stopped in preparation for the next line.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she said with a dead breathe, quickly looking at Mrs. Darbus so she didn't have to look at me. I could tell she was hoping Mrs. Darbus would stop us, and even if she didn't, I wasn't going to kiss her. That would be just asking to lose control.

"Magnificent. Absolutely magnificent," Mrs. Darbus said clapping her hands together. I looked over at Bella who was staring at me and we both turned to look at Mrs. Darbus in awe.

"Bella you are our Juliet and Edward you are out Romeo," she finished.

Suddenly, the emotion of being completely overwhelmed hit me at the prospect of being in a play with my greatest temptation.

* * *

Ok, so what did you guys think? I hope it was worth having to wait that long for. Maybe I can continue this one chapter a day streak. Please review! Edward's monologue was On a Dead Violet, by Percy Bysshe Shelley, if anybody was wondering.


End file.
